


Sweet Irony

by pt_tucker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blindfolds, Clack Week 2017, Community: seasonofkink, Dominant Cloud Strife, Feathers & Featherplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Kink, Wingfic, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: There was something decidedly ironic about being teased with one of your own feathers.





	Sweet Irony

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I wrote for both Clack Week (prompt "wing") and my Season of Kink Bingo Card (prompt "fabrics/feathers"). 
> 
> FYI: I'm writing this with the assumption that Zack is nineteen while Cloud is eighteen, and are therefore both adults. Also, there is a canonical power imbalance between them relating to their military ranks, but we're all going to pretend that it wouldn't negatively affect their relationship.

There was something decidedly ironic about being teased with one of your own feathers. Ironic, and so, so evil. 

“Please,” Zack whispered, the word strangely loud in the otherwise silent room. He raised his hips, freely offering his poor, tortured cock to whomever might take pity on him. 

Well, to Cloud, since he was the only one there. But by this point, Zack was hoping that some random passerby might break into the apartment to rob them and give him a few good strokes on the way out. 

“Shhh.” Cloud pressed sloppy kisses against the inside of Zack’s thighs. “It’s only been half an hour.”

The feather teased along the outskirts of Zack’s cock slit.

Zack pressed himself back into the headboard as far as his wings would allow. It wasn’t much. Even with his wings splayed wide behind him, he couldn’t get far enough away to avoid Cloud’s _diabolical_ use of Zack’s molt leftovers. His toes curled against the bedsheets in an effort not to just snap his knees together and call it a day. 

The headboard bent beneath his fingers as Cloud lifted his balls and trailed the feather across the sensitive skin of Zack’s perineum. Their _steel_ headboard. 

Cloud tsked. “Well that’s another one broken.”

“N-Not broken. Improved. Now it’s got character.” 

“Character,” Cloud repeated. Zack could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Yep. Charrrrrrr-” Something warm and wet swallowed the head of Zack’s cock, and Zack’s attempt at forming something even remotely resembling a coherent response took a sharp turn towards unintelligible noises not unlike that of someone dying. 

Or maybe the dying part was just in his head. He certainly felt like it when Cloud pulled away, leaving him to kick his legs against the bed in a move that was as futile as it was frustrated. 

He stilled when he felt Cloud shift between his thighs, and it was all he could do not to yank the blindfold off and see what horrible thing he had planned for him next.

The feather glided across the tips of his nipples, and then around them, and then across again, teasing flesh that was already unbearably erect and so, so sensitive since he’d had them pierced. Zack groaned. He should have kept kicking. 

Cloud showed off his multi-tasking skills by alternating between abusing Zack’s poor chest and carefully rubbing their cocks together. Zack was given little time to prepare for either assault, as whenever Cloud stopped to rub - his hands coming up on either side of Zack’s head as he leveraged himself - he waited through a random count before starting. Sometimes he didn’t start at all, switching back to the feather only to shift positions for rubbing without ever letting that sweet instrument of torture touch Zack’s skin. And vice versa. And again. And again. And again. 

Arms wrapped around his waist, and Zack’s body shot forward when fingers delved into the feathers near his back. 

“Cl-Cl-” He couldn’t get the word out. 

“Just a minute.” 

Zack groaned. He didn’t _have_ a minute. Any more of this and he was going to _die_ and then he’d never be a hero. His gravestone would read: “Died too early. Didn’t even get to come. 1/10 sad life. Would not recommend.” 

He was _so_ going to haunt Cloud forever.

Zack jerked forward again as Cloud massaged around where his wings met his back. “Clouuuuuuuuu.” 

“Almost done.”

The fingers spread out, rubbing and tugging here and there until finally Cloud found what he was looking for. Another of Zack’s feathers. 

“Got it. Thought you’d still have a couple of loose ones.”

Zack banged his head against the headboard. Why was this his life? What had he done to deserve this wolf in chocobo clothing? He was a good person, right? 

Cloud, of course, immediately set about using Zack’s own body against him. This time each nipple got a little bit of that awful, terrible, no good, but so good feather abuse, and when Cloud was done with that - leaving Zack sweating from the strain of staying composed enough not to rock the entire bed with each touch - he disappeared.

Careful poking around with his feet revealed that Cloud had settled onto his stomach with his upper body between Zack’s thighs. He was there; he just hadn’t made any move to touch Zack. Yet.

Zack started counting. It kept him grounded: each number reminding him that he was in their bedroom, waiting for Cloud to continue having his wicked way with him, and not off lost in some dark void, unable to see while his body continued to feel. It also kept him worried, each passing milestone - thirty seconds, sixty seconds, ninety seconds - felt like an eternity while he waited for Cloud to do _something._

Except then Cloud _did,_ and he wasn’t prepared. At all.

The headboard bent some more as Cloud ran the feathers over his cock. Each stroke was barely there at all, and yet it was _everywhere_ as his brain zeroed in on the only sense that mattered right then. Sure, Zack could still hear and smell and taste, but what did that matter when he could feel every single part of the vane as it glided across his skin? As it gave him just enough to whimper and plead but not enough to actually find any relief? 

Something toppled over as Zack’s wings spasmed. Probably the nightstand. He knew they should have moved it.

“Huh,” Cloud said, like Zack potentially breaking all the furniture in the bedroom was somehow surprising when he was brushing Zack’s balls with the long-side of the feather. “Maybe we should take a break. Looks like we need to move some of this stuff before you bust everything up.”

“I will _end_ you.”

Cloud laughed and that was a wonderful sound, but not as wonderful as the sound _he_ made as Cloud took him into his mouth not seconds later. 

It didn’t take much. After the night he’d had, his cock barely got the chance to hit the back of Cloud’s throat before he was arching his hips off the bed and coming straight into Cloud’s deliciously wet mouth. 

Probably should have used a condom.

Cloud didn’t seem to mind; he never did. He let Zack finish before slipping his softening cock out of his mouth and sliding off the bed. 

Zack was liquid when he returned a moment later, Cloud’s weight once again settling between his legs. He let Cloud man-handle him into position, only twitching a little when wet fingers pushed themselves into his ass. He’d get hard again if Cloud wasn’t careful.

Cloud fucked him hard and fast, every motion devoted to getting Cloud to come as quickly as possible. Foreplay was over. 

It didn’t take much for Cloud either, a series of sounds that might have been words at one point in time escaping him as he came inside Zack. Zack made a face as he felt it hit him. That was going to be fun to clean later.

Cloud flicked his nipple. “You didn’t wear one either.”

“I had no time. I was being tortured by the enemy. It was do or die.” Zack deepened his voice in an effort to sound like one of those narrators on those war documentaries that came on every once in a while. Usually right before a big ShinRa recruiting push.

Cloud flicked him again.

And then he kissed him. Which was pretty nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought! Comments & kudos are love. <3


End file.
